The Bartender and the Businessman
by SullenBee
Summary: Sasuke sat on a barstool shoulders slumped. He had just downed a shot of Jack Daniels and the fiery liquid burned a streak through his throat... A very long one shot! Sasuke, Naruto and the Gang are Kishimoto's till I win the lottery! SXNXS


Sasuke sat on a barstool shoulders slumped. He had just downed a shot of Jack Daniels and the fiery liquid burned a streak through his throat. He was on his third glass and the effects of the alcohol were starting to make his nose tingle. It had been one hectic week for the VP of Uchiha Inc, one of Japan's leading electronics company. Normally, the black haired 25 year-old would drink in the privacy of his condo but tonight, just as he had for the last couple of Fridays he found himself seated in the now familiar granite topped counter of The Kitsune, a pub located 2 blocks from the Uchiha Inc headquarters.

Sasuke paused for a while and contemplated his actions for the last couple of weeks. His older brother, Itachi Uchiha, President of Uchiha Inc., had been breathing down his neck as negotiations for the take over of Koharu Group of Companies has reached its peak. The normally cool elder Uchiha had been pressuring his younger brother to close the deal ASAP. Acquisition of Koharu meant access to new technology, technology that would give Uchiha a larger foothold in the market and a possible global monopoly of certain products. Normally Sasuke would have closed said negotiations early but his dependable PA and chief financial advisor and strategist, Kakashi Hatake had fallen sick with the Swine Flu, rendering his easily flustered secretary Karin alone to cope with Sasuke's demanding schedule, quick temper and workaholic ways. This was coupled with Itachi's wedding to another one of Japan's influential families, the Hyuugas.

Being the good younger brother he was, he decided that he would let Itachi and his new wife Hinata enjoy their honeymoon in Fiji but he forgot about Deidara, Itachi's secretary who knew of ways to infiltrate Sasuke's laptop and Itachi's big brother complex. This had resulted in Itachi finding out about the stalling negotiations and the back and forth offer and rejections going on in the main conference room between Sasuke and the patriarch of the Koharu Group. The overseas call that came through his top floor office had his fingers tightening around the now empty highball glass.

He looked up momentarily to signal the bartender for another round which was placed promptly across him. He supposed Itachi had a right to be pissed. He had married the woman of his dreams and here was his foolish little brother throwing a damper on his honeymoon all because he could not tell old man Koharu to take it or leave it. Never the less, the meeting earlier had finally reached his climax with Koharu head signing the papers of his company over to the Uchiha.

"Rough couple of weeks?" said the bartender who was drying clean glasses in front of the brooding Uchiha.

"Hn."

"Just sayin'. You've been coming over for the last two Fridays and all you do is drink and then stare and brood at your JD. Wanna tell me all about it?" the bartender asked.

Sasuke looked up for the first time at the person in front of him and looked straight into big blue eyes. The bartender had a slight smile on his lips. Sasuke also noted that his eyes held a tad of mischief with a hint of curiosity. Through the dim lighting of the place, Sasuke could make out his blond hair, boyishly handsome face and the three parallel scars that adorned the bartender's cheeks. He was wearing the customary white shirt and black vest which, Sasuke noted fit his body rather well. Sasuke frowned. He had never seen the blond here before. He had only come to the pub twice but he was sure that he would remember the blond seeing that the sunny hair color would stand out among Japan's normally dark haired citizens.

The bartender interpreting Sasuke's silence as a no, shrugged and continued with his chores going to the other end of the bar to tend to the orders of other patrons and servers circulating the tables and booths. Sasuke downed the rest of his drink while observing the blond haired bartender using his peripheral vision. Sasuke guessed that the blond was around his age. His movements were deft and graceful as he assembled drinks. It was clear that he has been doing this for sometime as the blond was not only able to make the drinks but was to converse and laugh with the other customers gathered around the bar with practiced ease and confidence. The young man suddenly looked back at Sasuke's end of the bar and shot him a smile. Approaching the silent Uchiha, the blond asked: "Another round or do you need me to call you a cab?"

"Hn."

The blond sighed. "Look man, what does 'hn' even mean? You know, you remind me of Pikachu. You know, in Pokemon? Anyways, he only says 'pika' for everything, kinda like the way you say 'hn' for everything!"

Sasuke felt a twitch of irritation. 'Who does he think he is?' he thought.

"Give me another shot and my tab." Sasuke said in monotone.

The bartender raised an eyebrow and poured Sasuke another shot of Jack. He then proceeded to calculate Sasuke's tab and slip a piece of paper beside the drink's coaster.

"How are you getting home this time?"

"This time?"

"Yes, this time. Last week you needed a taxi to get home. In fact you asked me to hail you a cab. Don't you remember?"

Sasuke felt his mind race through the events last Friday after work. He remembered getting inside Kitsune and drinking lots of alcohol and hazy recollections of getting home, but he had no memory of talking or even seeing the blond haired man.

"What are you talking about?" He bit out sharply while slapping a wad of money on the counter.

"You were here till around midnight last Friday, smashed. You asked me to call you a cab". The blond haired bartender was looking as Sasuke as though he had grown another head. Sasuke meanwhile was looking at the bartender with horror! He could not remember the damned conversation. He quickly schooled his expression into nonchalance and asked: "Did I say anything else?"

The bartender smirked, crossed his arms over his chest and said: "Nope, nothing else."

Sasuke relaxed. He did not know why he was so tense but anybody can lose it with enough alcohol in their system. And while he knew that he had a high tolerance for the stuff, he still had his Uchiha pride to uphold.

"Because you then passed out cold after which, Chouji had to escort you to your taxi." The bartender continued, humor evident in his voice.

"What!" Sasuke exclaimed.

The bartender sighed and rubbed his hands over his eyes and blond hair. Sasuke noted that his shirtsleeves were rolled to his forearms revealing lightly tanned skin. "Honestly, do I have to repeat myself every time? Do you know other words besides 'hn' and 'what'? You. Passed. Out."

The bartended started with a normal joking tone but ended his mini tirade with a tone suggesting that he was talking to a five-year old. Sasuke felt another burst of irritation at the annoying tone of voice.

"Who do you think you are? Do you know who I am"? he asked then man in front of him.

"Sasuke Uchiha, 25 years old. VP of Uchiha Inc. Apartment 19-A Konoha Place. Want me to recite your phone number?" the bartender replied in a dry voice.

Sasuke could only stare at the man dumbfounded. 'How did he know where I live?' Sasuke thought. 'Was he stalking me? Wait, he knew my name too'! Sasuke was about to open his mouth and demand answers when a black haired man with a high ponytail came behind the bartender and drawled: "Hey Naruto, I need you to sign the paychecks right now, they are in the back office. Chouji's in there too waiting and needs an OK for next week's supplies for Oishi's opening." He then looked at the man on the other side of the counter and said: "Hey Sasuke, long time no see".

The blond called Naruto turned his head to his side and gave the new comer one of his smiles and nodded at his statement. "You know each other?" Not waiting for an answer, he said "Hook Sasuke up with a cab." Jerking his head towards the silent Uchiha. "And make sure he gives the cabbie his address. I'm going to Chouji. Are you gonna help me with tonight's closing numbers Shika? He asked the pony tailed man, who nodded his assent. "Good. See yah later. Night Sasuke". He told the Uchiha and sent him a smile and a wink. Smirking he turned around and made his way with confident strides to the stainless double doors leading to the bowels of the pub.

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he entered the security code to his penthouse condo. It was another hectic Monday at Uchiha Inc. Itachi would be home in two days and everybody was frantic at work, ensuring everything would be perfect for the return of their boss and leader. It sometimes amused Sasuke to see their employees scurry, scamper and quake at his older brother's presence. If he were any other man, and not an Uchiha, perhaps he would scurry and scamper too. But he was too used to his brother's commanding presence to know that while his brother evoked a cold, efficient and powerful façade, he was a caring older brother who only wanted the best for his family and employees.

Itachi pretty much raised him when their parents died in a plane crash when he was eight and Itachi 13. Even though they had a huge extended family and had hefty trust funds, they were left in the care of their cousin Obito who at that time just completed studying for his medical degree. Family members kept a close watch on the trio and were glad that Sasuke and Itachi were coping well, leaning on each other through the grief of the loss of their parents. Itachi took over their father's company when he was 18. He then sent Sasuke abroad to complete his studies and broaden his cultural experience, but never the less, when Sasuke came home for breaks and holidays, it was with a great feeling of relief when he could be with his Aniki again.

And here he was 25, single, handsome and rich. But for the last three days, his mind has been occupied by one Naruto Uzumaki, bartender and co-owner of the Kistune. He could not understand why his thoughts kept being pulled to the blond. He recalled the conversation he had with Shikamaru after Naruto left to go find Chouji.

Apparently, he was not the only one of their elementary classmates to be on the up and up. Shikamaru his genius classmate with the astronomical IQ, who aced every quiz they had even though he was asleep during lessons, had a flair for making money. Their family was known all around the country for their work in pharmaceuticals, but Shikamaru decided to go his own way and finished college with a double major in accounting and business management. He then took the trust fund he gained access to on his 21st birthday and invested in the stock market. While studying for his masters, he decided to go for the big bucks by strategically gambling his whole portfolio including that of his best friend Chouji's and their highschool friend Naruto's. The gamble paid off big for the trio, and now the three friends reinvested their earnings by opening Kitsune, a pub frequented by businessmen located in Konoha's financial district and Oishi, an upscale family-yuppie type restaurant set to open later this week a few blocks away from Kitsune.

According to Shikamaru, Naruto arrived just as he left for America. He made friends with Shikamaru and the rest of their "rookie" group. These first two ventures were hopefully the first of many for the three of them. Kitsune was Naruto's idea. He wanted a place where harried businessmen could hang out but without the noise and constant activity of a bar or disco. Hence the pub was furnished like an old gentleman's club but with a modern twist. It was quickly becoming the favorite of both the yuppies and the old school gents. The pub was Naruto's turf and Oishi was to be Chouji's. Shikamaru intended to stay in the background giving a hand on the management aspect for both businesses while handling the accounting and finance matters for both. If Sasuke could recall the last two times in Kitsune's accurately, he could say, that it was doing well for Friday night business.

Sasuke was so engrossed in his thoughts he did not notice that his door has been open for the last 5 minutes. He was suddenly jolted back to reality when the elevator dinged and opened its doors. Realizing that he has been spacing out for a good number of minutes, he gathered himself and was about to step inside his apartment when he heard someone call his name.

He nearly had a heart attack when he realized that the speaker had blue eyes and blond hair. Naruto had just stepped out of the elevator. He was wearing a black T-shirt with a bright orange nine tailed fox snarling across his chest. Blue jeans and black leather tongs completed his outfit. On his right arm was a brown paper sack laden with groceries.

"What?!" He snapped back.

"Oh boy, here we go again." Naruto grumbled. "You know, there are other words in the Japanese vocabulary. I was just saying hi." he said, mouth twitching and his eyes twinkling in mirth.

"What are you doing here? Are you stalking me?"

"Hn."

Sasuke growled as he felt himself getting boiling mad. He scowled and spat out: "Che, whatever, Dobe."

"What is it Sasuke-kun. Can dish it out but can't take it?" Naruto said in a sing-song voice.

Sasuke snorted and was about to turn to slam the door in Naruto's face when he heard him say: "Aren't you curious as to how I knew your personal details including your address? You were pretty much out of it, I could have molested you while you were unconscious, you know!"

Sasuke felt his eyes widen a bit. Naruto of course did not miss the subtle surprise showing on the Uchiha's face. He took further advantage of the situation by telling Sasuke. "You have nice abs. Do you go to the gym on the second floor?"

His inner Sasuke was stuttering 'H-he touched m-me?' But on the outside, he was cold as ice. "I can sue you for harassment you know! Can't you take a hint? Leave me alone!" Sasuke said. Dimly, he asked himself why being around Naruto brought such a bad reaction from him.

"Harassment? Aren't you over-reacting you jerk!" Naruto said, his face slowly going red due to repressed anger. "Okay, I get it, your anal-y self can't take a joke, and I'm through being a nice guy! FYI, it was Chouji who hauled your pale ass to the cab after you passed out on **my** counter. He knew who you were of course but didn't know where you lived. He had to take a look at your wallet to find out where you lived. He noticed that you and I lived in the same building, so I had the great honor of brining your sloshed ass back here. Unfortunately, my grandmother called me on my cell just as we arrived so it was the doorman who helped you get inside. So for the record, I did not soil His Royal Highness' person by putting any of my appendages on any part of his body and I'm glad you made it back safe and sound, **neighbor**."

* * *

Naruto emphasized the last word by snarling it out making it sound like an insult. He then turned his back on a silent Sasuke and marched down the hall where he hurriedly entered his pass code and went inside his apartment.

Naruto was breathing heavily by the time he closed his door. He took a moment to steady himself by leaning on the door and taking deep breaths. It took quite an effort to keep his back straight and not look back on the frozen Uchiha he had left behind.

"What a jerk!" He said out loud. He then continued inside his apartment. He sighed. For the last two weeks he had been thinking about Sasuke whenever he had nothing else to do. He could clearly recall the night over two weeks ago when Sasuke entered Kitsune and ordered a stiff drink. Naruto knew by the set of the other man's shoulders that he was tense. And so he left the young man alone while periodically refilling his glass.

Naruto would be lying if he didn't admit that he was attracted to Sasuke. He could honestly say that it was "lust at first sight". Kitsune had opened 6 months ago and while he was active in not only playing bartender and managing the business, Fridays were his appointed days off. Even though he knew it was normally busy because of the weekend rush, he felt it was best to relax and visit his grandparents at their coastal rest house an hour and a half drive away from the city. However during that Friday, Kiba, another one of their "rookie" group begged to be excused from work as he was cramming in more study time as the veterinary licensure examination was fast approaching. Naruto of course readily stepped in and thanked Kiba's "cram-all-you-can" studying style as the sexiest man to walk on the face of the earth entered Kitsune's oak and frosted glass double doors.

Naruto put away his groceries and began to make his dinner. Quickly deciding on home made ramen and a tuna sandwich, he quickly chopped and readied his ingredients, his movement on autopilot while his mind was still busy recalling his encounters with Sasuke.

During that first night, he had no idea who Sasuke was. But nonetheless, he was captivated by the black eyes, pale skin, blue black hair and aristocratic good looks. Sasuke looked like a delicate porcelain doll, albeit a handsome and brooding one. He would bet his portfolio along with Kitsune that Sasuke had a fan club going. In fact, he could just as easily picture his friends Sakura and Ino fighting over Sasuke.

And so Naruto spent the night looking at Sasuke. He found himself looking for ways to start a conversation but Sasuke just spent the whole night glaring at his drink and radiating dark aura, people naturally stayed away. He also looked like he needed all the alcohol in the world, and so Naruto gave it to him. When Sasuke stood to pay the bill, he immediately saw the dark haired man sway. He clearly recalled asking whether or not he needed a cab and Sasuke had clearly said yes. Even though he and Sasuke were roughly the same height, Naruto could easily tell by the way Sasuke was leaning heavily on the countertop that he would be shouldering most of his weight. Unfortunately, Sasuke's eyes rolled to the back of his head at that exact moment, and so Naruto had to ask for Chouji's help. But that was also the time when Shikamaru came to him for the signing of the employee paychecks so Chouji, being the college wrestling champ that he was left to put the Uchiha in the cab. And the rest was histoy.

Naruto found himself bartending again last Friday. He told himself that he was bored and so he again took Kiba's spot while Dog Boy took over the floor. He told himself over and over again that it was not wishful thinking on his part that he decided to reschedule his day off for Saturday. He was busy berating himself for not recognizing Sasuke Uchiha. Everybody knew who the Uchihas were! Granted that it was usually the older brother Itachi who was in the limelight being CEO & President of Uchiha Inc. However, both brothers had the reputation of being reclusive towards the press and media. Press conferences were strictly about business, personal questions are a no-no and parties the two hosted were always by invitation only. Sasuke Uchiha was also abroad for the last 10 years or so and is even more tight lipped and withdrawn than Itachi.

The next time he looked up was to Sasuke asking for a refill. How did he not notice Sasuke when he walked in? He was so busy scolding himself for acting like a schoolgirl and mooning over the Uchiha, the rag he was using to dry a shot glass was squeaking at the polishing and drying. Sheepishly setting aside his chores, he refilled Sasuke's glass and timidly sent the young man a small smile. The smile was wasted however, when he saw Sasuke again brooding about something.

Naruto looked down at the boiling water on his stove and added the last of his ingredients to the broth he was making. He then added his noodles and was trimming the crust off his tuna sandwich when the doorbell rang. Quickly shutting off the stove, he yanked open his door without looking at the peep hole and came face to face with the object of his desires.

"Do you just open your door to random strangers, Dobe?"

"Don't call me a Dobe, while you have an icicle stuck up your butt, Sasuke." Naruto said with a blond eyebrow raised at his dark haired neighbor. He casually leaned on his doorjamb and crossed his arms about his chest, feigning disinterest. "Can I help you with anything"?

Though his tone was casual, Naruto was eyeing his quarry with what he hoped was boredom. It seems that Sasuke had showered and was wearing blue jeans over a black sweater. Black loafers adorned his feet giving him a preppy yet casual air about him. For what it's worth, Naruto thought Sasuke looked good enough to eat. Even better than his tuna sandwich and ramen, and that was saying something! He had to run his thumb over his lips to make sure he wasn't drooling!

"Were you eating?" Sasuke frowned at Naruto's action.

"Nope". Naruto answered back. Although he would love to talk to Sasuke, he felt that it would be safer to know what the other businessman wanted lest he lose his temper again and end up closing his door on the Uchiha.

Sasuke clearly interpreted Naruto's untalkativeness as a signal for him to tell the blond man what he wanted. Naruto was clearly miffed at Sasuke's earlier snubs and he was now paying the price for his rudeness.

"I want to talk to you. Can we have this conversation inside?" Sasuke said rather brusquely.

"**May** I talk to you? Can we **please** have this conversation inside?" Naruto countered back. He wanted to hold his ground over Sasuke. He wanted to teach the black haired man with a stick up his ass some consideration and manners. He would not give Sasuke an inch regardless of how hot he looked in casual clothes.

It was Sasuke's turn to raise his black eyebrows at Naruto. Clearly, the blond was very pissed at Sasuke's rude behavior. Quickly deciding that he wanted his answers first, "May I talk to you, Naruto?" he asked, enunciating the words clearly. "I have certain questions that require your answers. If it is alright with you, can we please have this conversation inside your home?"

"…"

"Well, do I need to bow, Dobe"? Sasuke asked now very irritated. 'To hell with it' he thought. 'Who cares if he got a grope or two?!' His inner Sasuke was ranting complaints, he was forsaking his Uchiha pride, dangit!

"Something's seriously wrong with this guy." Naruto mumbled quietly, but loud enough for Sasuke to hear. Pushing himself away from his doorjamb, he gave Sasuke a forced smile and said sarcastically, "Since you put it that nicely, Uchiha-san, welcome to my humble abode. Please do come in and make yourself comfortable".

Sasuke stepped into Naruto's apartment and looked around. Although similar in size, Naruto's home was designed as a studio-loft style with lots of open spaces and windows. The living room ran into the dining room and kitchen, he also espied an entertainment nook in one corner and a library-study space in another. A spiral staircase led to the mezzanine style second floor. The apartment was also furnished in bright, light colors with lots of yellows and oranges. Over-all, the effect was homey and very comfortable. He was instantly at home, which was crazy considering that his own apartment was just a few steps away. Still, the cozy feeling that he felt upon entering Naruto's place surprised him a bit and he nearly jumped when he saw Naruto standing in front of him, waving his hands in front of his face.

"Hn."

"You really need to expand your vocabulary. You were spacing out. Are you drunk or something?" Naruto asked wearily. He was tired; he spent the whole day helping Chouji get ready with the opening of Oishi. He wanted his tuna and his ramen, which was getting cold by the way!

"Look man, I had a very long day, can you tell me over dinner? I made enough for two, so you're welcome to join me if you want." He waited for a few seconds but Sasuke was again unresponsive. Giving a huff he said, "Whatever, you jerk." He then turned and walked the few paces to his kitchen counter where his dinner was waiting.

He heard Sasuke follow and so he set about dividing his meal into two. He turned and gestured to the stool for Sasuke to sit in and dug in heartily into his food.

'Stupid Uchiha! I don't care, I'm hungry, jerk!' As he continued to abuse Sasuke in his mind, Sasuke himself was asking why he was affected so much about the blond. Clearly he was surprised that he and Naruto lived in the same building, had the same friends and were both businessmen, but it was hardly anything to be so upset about. As he slowly finished his meal, he slowly turned to Naruto and found the other man watching him. He raised his eyebrow in a silent query. 'What?'

"What would you like to drink? I have coffee brewing right now. There's also Coke or mineral water." Naruto asked him in monotone.

"Coffee is fine". He answered the blond back.

As Naruto poured his coffee into a mug, he looked at Sasuke cautiously and asked: "Do you mind telling me what this is about? As I said earlier, it's been a long day for me, so I want this over and done with."

Sasuke cradled his mug and said. "I just need to you to answer a few questions. Please." he added belatedly.

"Ok, shoot"

"Did you really take me home that time?"

"Yes."

"How is it that you and I live in the same building, the same floor, and I haven't seen you here before"?

"I work crazy hours, Sasuke. I go to Kitsune after lunch and come home after midnight almost every night. I imagine you are a 9-5 sort of guy, but even if you weren't, my nocturnal schedule is out of synch with most other businessmen." Naruto said stifling a yawn at the end of his sentence.

'Cute, he looks like a sleepy fox with those whiskers. W-wait, what???' Apparently, his inner Sasuke found his companion cute. But whatever inner Sasuke was thinking, his outward appearance did not change. In another part of his mind, he noted that Naruto's answer to his last question made sense. Even though he followed a schedule, he was mostly home by 9 and in bed after the 10 o'clock news, so there was little chance of the both of them running to each other.

"How long have you lived in this building?" He asked, continuing with his Q&A.

"Two years. I've been here before you. And before you ask, I did not know you until that Friday. I knew somebody bought the place across mine last year, but I had no idea it was you, till I had to take you home." Naruto said this as he was getting up from his stool. He then placed a hand on Sasuke's elbow slowly ushering the Uchiha up and walking him to the door. "Now, forgive my rudeness, but I have an early day tomorrow, plus I have bartending duties. I need my beauty sleep."

Sasuke was surprised to see the hallway outside their apartments. He had never been ushered outside anybody's place before. And so instead of thanking the blond for his hospitality, he reverted back to his usual stuck-up "pretend-you-don't-care" ways. "Hn. You'll need more than sleep, Dobe." he told Naruto slyly with a smirk. He then proceeded to walk back to his own door.

Naruto's eyes bugged out. 'After everything, this asshole can't even be civilized! What did I ever do to him? Oh, to hell with it!' Naruto gave in to his impulses and grabbed on to Sasuke's elbow again. He spun Sasuke around and harshly caught his chin and pressed their lips together in a light chaste kiss.

Naruto observed his quarry while their lips were pressed together. Sasuke's eyes were wide open like his and confusion and shock were evident in the dark eyes. Naruto released Sasuke and raised his blond brows at him.

"…"

"…"

"What. Was. That. Usuratonkachi"? Sasuke asked in a quietly dangerous voice laced with enough venom to kill the grown blond haired moron in front of him.

Sadly, said blond haired moron was immune to Uchiha bitchiness. "That was called a goodnight kiss, your Royal Pain in the Arse". He then stalked off and closed his front door to the stunned Uchiha.

* * *

Three weeks had passed since that fateful kiss outside his front door. Naruto has seen neither hide nor hair from his dark haired sexy neighbor. He sometimes wondered if he came out to strong, but come on, his sense of gaydar was very seldom wrong. Out of the closet or not, Sasuke was definitely gay. His hair style alone spelled out h-o-m-o.

Unfortunately for Naruto, Oishi's opening made him extremely busy. He helped Chouji and Shikamaru get ready, plan the menu and remind their guests to come to the opening. He helped Chouji during the day and spent his evenings at Kitsune tending the bar or doing administrative work with Shika in the back. He was dead tired by the time he came home but their hard work paid off in the end as Oihsi's grand opening was a smashing success.

He was tempted to knock at Sasuke's door from time to time but he was sure he would receive a glare and a black eye should he wake his dark haired neighbor at 2 am. As the days settled into a pattern and Chouji became accustomed to working in his restaurant, Naruto slowly went back to his daily routine at his pub.

Naruto was currently sitting in front of his laptop and doing his books when his cell phone rang. He glanced at his watch and was surprised to see that it was almost midnight. He looked at the caller ID and smiled.

"Hey, how was the honeymoon"? he asked the caller playfully.

"Good evening, Naruto-kun or is it good morning already"? Hinata softly asked her friend.

"Nope, it's still good evening. So, you didn't answer my question Hinata-chan. Or is Itachi-san there and you are too shy to answer? Bet you're blushing right now, eh?" He loved teasing Hinata since she gets embarrassed so easily. He recalled that Hinata had a crush on him when they were in high school but when he confessed his sexual orientation to her, she asked that they be friends instead. And though he considered Hinata to be one of his good friends, he hasn't met her husband who is also the brother of the subject of his fantasies. He imagined the older Uchiha to be as cold, stoic and silent as Sasuke. He briefly wondered how his and Hinata's relationship worked out seeing that both were quiet and Hinata was so shy. Maybe he could ask for her some tips?

"…Naruto, are you still there… hello?" Hinata asked on the other end.

"Ahh, sorry about that Hinata-chan, it's been a long day for me. So why are you calling me, it's late already". He hastily covered-up.

"Well, Itachi and I are having a small get together with selected family and friends this Friday. Sort of like a post honeymoon soiree. It is also our one month anniversary and since you, Shikamaru-kun and Chouji-kun were absent for that buying trip during my wedding, I was wondering if you could come meet Itachi then?" said Hinata.

Naruto's ears perked up during the "family and friends" portion of Hinata's speech. 'So, the jerk's gonna be there' he thought. "Sure". Naruto said gleefully. "I'll be there with bells on! I can't wait to meet Itachi-san!"

As Hinata rattled off their address and other details of the get together, Naruto penciled in the appointment in his daily planner, entered the data on his computer and set the alarm on his watch for the date. He also considered encircling the date on his desk calendar, but resisted. He would not miss Friday's party come hell or high water!

On a high rise apartment a few miles away from the blond's pub, Hinata softly flipped shut her phone. Turning sideways on their bed to face her equally dark haired husband, she heard him bid the other person on his cell phone good night as he gently caressed Hinata's thigh through the lilac satin teddies she wore to bed.

"Is he coming?" she asked huskily.

"Yes, Hime". He whispered back as he reached across his wife to snap off the bedside lamp and to meet her hungry lips in a searing kiss.

* * *

Sasuke cursed at the elevator as it carried him to the basement. He was already running late for Itachi and Hinata's party. He was tired but Itachi sounded happy when he extended the invitation for the party and it was always a pleasure for him to spend time with this brother outside work where they could relax and be just brothers. Uchiha Inc's acquisition of Koharu had continued without a hitch but there were still details that needed to be ironed out and it was these details that Sasuke had been working on for the last couple of weeks. Thankfully, Kakashi was back and he gladly passed on the reigns to his faithful right hand man as he headed to a well deserved weekend off. Needless to say, the young Uchiha was tired but very pleased with the results.

As he handed his briefcase to his driver and settled in the black leather back seat of his Mercedes he wondered if getting married was why Itachi sounded happy. He noted that when his brother arrived from his honeymoon, he still looked the same, but there seemed to be a bounce in his step as he walked. And even though his eyes still dished out the patented Uchiha glare, they seemed to soften when they looked at him or when he was in thought or when talking to Hinata on the phone. He would normally dismiss such things as corny but he would be lying if he didn't admit that he was slightly jealous of his brother's happiness.

Sasuke sighed as he looked outside his window. The traffic was at a standstill and he would even be later. He took out his phone and texted an apology to his older brother. As he was about to put the phone back inside his jacket pocket, it vibrated signaling a message.

"We will wait for you." Itachi texted back.

He smiled back at his phone and wondered what this was all about. Itachi loathed tardiness in any form. For him to wait for Sasuke meant that there was something important brewing. He shut his eyes and made himself more comfortable on the back seat. He tried to relax as he meditated to empty his mind and dispel the tiredness from his body.

He pictured himself relaxing on a lounge chair between two coconut trees. He could hear the distant pounding of the waves as they hit the shores of the beach. He could smell the tangy sea air and feel the wind on his face. Sasuke took off his expensive dress shoes and black socks and wriggled his tired toes and closed his eyes. He then sighed appreciatively as imaginary hands began to knead his tired feet. The nimble fingers worked on his soles pressing on the pressure points to relieve his aching feet. The hands then worked themselves up to his claves massaging the muscles beneath his slacks. As the hands wandered upwards again, he could feel them gently undoing his belt buckle. As the zipper became undone, Sasuke gently lifted his hips to help the hands remove his pants. The chair felt hard under this boxer clad body but the hands continued their ministrations and he was content.

His thigh muscles relaxed as the fingers pressed and kneaded away the stress and tiredness. He never noticed the tense muscles as he worked and the hands proved to be knowledgeable in unknotting the bunched up muscle tissues in his legs. Sasuke gave a momentary gasp as ghostly fingers began to play with the waistband of his navy blue boxers. Deciding that since it was his fantasy, he gave the fingers a silent OK by raising his hips slightly. The bodiless fingers complied at the unvoiced request and whisked away his underwear.

The fingers began to play with his balls and his penis hardened instantly. A tongue appeared out of nowhere and began to lap at his head in circular motions. Suddenly his entire shaft was engulfed in one swift motion by a very hot mouth without a gag reflex! He raised his fist into his mouth to stifle the moans that threatened to escape. A hand encircled the base of his member and began to pump in synchronized motion with the bobbing of the hot mouth. He could feel the heat coil inside his gut and knew that his orgasm wasn't too far away. He could feel the desire spread inside his body as it screamed its pleasure. He was so close to touching the heavens. He urged the mouth and hand to go faster and to suck harder. He bucked his hips up and down in his desperate attempt to help. Sasuke wanted to moan out loud at the onslaught of erotic feelings as they coursed through his veins. His release was imminent. He was going to blow a load full of cum into the beautiful mouth. He opened his eyes and was met with desire laden eyes as blue as the Pacific Ocean. Blond hair framed a tanned whiskered face while pink lips kissed and sucked his hard dick.

"FUCK!"

Juggo jerked the hand back that was shaking his master from his slumber. "Sorry Sasuke-san, but we have arrived at Itachi-sama's home" the driver said.

Sasuke looked out his window once again and saw that they had indeed arrived at Itachi's. He breathed out heavily as images of his "meditation" flashed through his mind. His penis, which had begun to flag at the interruption, began to twitch at the visual replay. Sasuke swallowed hard and bowed his black head while he willed his erection away. "Give me a minute, Juggo" he told his driver in clipped tones.

Shit! Why was he thinking of Naruto now of all times? He had steadfastly blocked out all images of the blond successfully for the last couple of weeks. Every time he recalled the kiss or when images of his blond neighbor sneaked through his subconscious, he would immediately quell the visuals away, refusing to give in to his desires.

Yes, Sasuke thought, he desired Naruto. Ever since that kiss, he could not stop thinking about the blond bartender and it was taking all of his concentration to stop thinking about the moron! He never thought that Naruto batted for the other team and Sasuke always cherished his privacy and kept his sexual preference to himself. To think that Naruto thought he was gay was puzzling to the Uchiha. Did he come off as gay? Was it obvious?

The buzzing of his cell phone halted Sasuke's train of thought. He cursed again as he read the message off his phone.

"We are waiting foolish little brother".

* * *

Naruto looked in wonder at Hinata's new home. He and his friends were frequently invited to the Hyuuga complex when they were growing up so he was used to old family grandeur. However, Hinata and Itachi's place was a pleasant mix of hominess and modern interior design. He guessed that it was a combination of Hinata's warmth and Itachi's cold but protective personality. Expensive paintings hung on the walls while colorful throw rugs and lavender cushions were strewn all over the formal sitting room. A baby grand piano rested on the far side next to floor to ceiling windows that overlooked the bright Konoha night lights. Framed photos of Hinata and Itachi were arranged on the mantle as well as other photos of the Uchihas and Hyuugas joined the eclectic collection.

Looking at his black haired hosts he surmised that both of them made it work. It was obvious from the Uchiha's stance that he loved his fragile looking wife. And while Hinata looked frail and helpless, it could be clearly seen that her every whim was catered without question by her silent husband. Itachi looked distant and aloof but he never strayed far from his wife and always looked at her with kind and warm eyes. Hinata was soft spoken and shy but conversed easily with Shikamaru and Temari with Itachi at her side. He really needed some tips real soon.

Naruto was currently talking to Chouji, Ino, Sasori and Deidara while discreetly peeking at the Uchiha's foyer. He wondered if Sasuke was indeed coming or if he got worked up for nothing. After all, he and Sasuke did not part in the best of ways. Kissing Sasuke probably wasn't the best way to broadcast his interest but he had had enough of the dark haired man's attitude and superiority complex. But during his observation of the older version of Sasuke, he discovered that while both men can be described as cold, sober and aloof, Sasuke's features seemed kinder and softer than Itachi's. As he observed Itachi stoically pecking away at his cell phone and then later on smirking at the device as he read something off it, he thought that shocking an Uchiha was probably the best way to get a reaction other than a glare or a smirk.

Where was the bastard? Naruto was unconsciously rocking on the balls of his feet while he contemplated asking Shika if they could smoke on the balcony. The waiting was getting on his nerves and making him tense. Scratch that, Temari would probably skewer his balls if he suggested smoking to Shikamaru. While he continued to nod and smile mechanically at the conversation around him, he heard the elevator ping signaling the arrival of a guest.

"Sasuke-kun, thank goodness you are here". Hinata said, rushing to the new arrival and receiving a kiss from her brother-in-law on the cheek while the butler took care of Sasuke's coat and brief case.

"Hn. Sorry Hinata, Itachi. Traffic was terrible. I hope your guests didn't mind waiting". Sasuke said as he looked to the group gathered around his brother's living room. He scanned the room's occupants and his gaze met clear blue and Sasuke came face to face with the recent bane of his existence, the Dobe, Naruto.

Hinata paid no mind to Sasuke's frozen state and she continued to talk to her brother-in-law while they walked to the small group of people. "Well, you already know everybody here since we all went to school together. Except maybe Naruto?" she asked.

"It's Ok, Hinata-chan. Sasuke and I know each other though we have never been formally introduced". Naruto said; laughter evident in his voice and his azure eyes. "He's been to Kitsune plus he owns the apartment across mine. He's been to my place for dinner too".

Naruto wanted to roll around the floor as he looked closely at Sasuke's mutinous expression. How the jerk can maintain an outward mask of calmness while his eyes promised a painful death was beyond his comprehension. He had to mentally slap himself to stop his shoulders from shaking in mirth. Oh boy, this was going to be fun!

"You and Naruto-kun live on the same floor? How interesting, little brother". Itachi drawled while studying his younger brother's thunderous expression. If it were any other man, that person would be cowering at the rage radiating from his brother. It surprised him greatly to see that Uzumaki was smiling at his brother's obvious anger and discomfort.

Sasuke opened his mouth to reply but was cut off with the butler's "Dinner is served, Uchiha-sama".

As the butler directed them to the formal dinning room, the guests as well as the Uchihas settled to their respective places. As Sasuke glanced up from his seat, he noted that the Dobe was on his left. Furthermore, he noticed for the first time that everybody else was paired off. Shikamaru was with his fiancée Temari, Chouji and his wife Ino were together as well as Deidara and his boyfriend Sasori. Wait, he was paired off with the moron? Surely, the gods weren't that unkind to him! But wait, his family doesn't know that he and the Dobe had met.

With a superior smile he told Itachi: "If I had known this was a couples thing, I would have brought a date, Aniki".

"Who would date a jerky, anal-y bastard like you?" Naruto whispered from his side.

Sasuke stiffened instantly and was about to glare harshly at his dining companion when the soft voice of Hinata stopped him. "Sorry Sasuke-kun. It was unintended, but Itachi and I couldn't invite Deidara-san, Shikamaru-kun and Chouji-kun without their partners. Besides, we didn't know that you were seeing anybody".

"Why, are you seeing anybody Sasuke"? his older brother asked.

'Yes! He's smarter, more good looking, richer and very very good in bed compared to this Dobe!' Inner Sasuke wanted to scream out. Instead, he let out his standard: "Hn".

As dinner progressed, Sasuke continued to sit stiffly in his chair. The conversation rolled around him touching on various topics. He could have made a contribution or two, but he preferred to be silent as he covertly listened to the blond haired man's comments. Naruto was a pro at conversing. He talked like a kid but his comments were intelligent, witty and funny at times. It seemed that a brain lurked behind the blond haired man's childish antics and goofball personality.

"So, are you seeing anybody"?

Sasuke gave a start as the blond addressed him directly in quiet tones.

"You never answered the question you know". Naruto continued as he waited for Sasuke's reply.

"What's it to you?" He asked the blond back.

"I'm interested."

"What makes you think I'm gay?" He shot back at the blond.

Naruto shrugged, "Oh, let me see. Hmmm, the hair is a dead give away. No straight man would have the patience to style that hair everyday. Plus you are as prissy as a princess. Oh, and yeah, you are constantly PMS-ing about something or the other. So yeah, those three things make you so obviously G-A-Y!" the blond spelled out.

Sasuke could feel his blood pressure rising as the blond ticked off his observations one by one. "For your information", Sasuke bit out furiously, "my hair is naturally spiked. Secondly, if you mean prissy as in organized and careful then, I plead guilty, but I am not a princess. And about the PMS, maybe you just bring out the worse in me." Sasuke finished coldly.

Naruto sighed. "Yeah? You know, I don't know if I'm stupid for pursuing somebody who obviously doesn't want to be pursued. But in the back of my mind, I know you could be somebody that I know I can at least be friends with. And while it's not in my nature to give up easily, I know you're interested in me. That's why I bring out the worse in you, because you're confused about those feelings. Naruto sighed again as he drummed his fingers on the white linen table cloth. He seemed to be deciding about something. Finally he said: "You know, I can turn those feelings into something good. Friends or lovers, the ball is in your court Uchiha."

The table had become silent during Naruto's quiet declaration. Sasuke knew that their dining companions had at least heard some snippets of their conversation. He was momentarily at a loss as to how to respond to the blond's statement.

Itachi cleared his throat and bade everybody to have desert in their sitting room. Everybody stood to adjourn to the next room while Sasuke excused himself to go to the bathroom. Inside he splashed cold water to his heated cheeks and looked at his expression on the etched mirror hanging on top of the sink. He looked a bit flushed and his eyes were a bit wild. He knew he was excited about he blond's statement but he didn't know why he could not accept the other man's offer. He knew from Shikamaru and Chouji that Naruto was a loyal friend. He had a good head for business and was hardworking to boot. His observations at dinner also confirmed that Naruto was a funnyman who liked being the center of attention. He was smart and handsome. So what was stopping him?

He left the sanctuary of the bathroom as soon as he felt composed but still inwardly confused. He found everybody gathered at the sitting room while the ladies enjoyed some cake and coffee while the men held snifters of brandy or whiskey at their hands. He noted that Naruto was drinking coffee and was consulting his watch with a frown. As he made his way to the blond with the resolve to at least make amends for his bad behavior, an Uchiha was never ill mannered after all, Itachi rose saying that he wanted to make an announcement.

"Well, since Neji-san, Hanabi-san and Hyuuga-sama are currently in Tokyo on business and won't be home till next week, Hinata and I decided to make this announcement anyway seeing that we are among family and friends". Itachi intoned in a clear voice. "Ladies and gentlemen, little brother, I am proud to announce that Hinata and I will be expecting our first child in 38 weeks!"

Applause and congratulations circulated among the small group and the ladies fussed on Hinata's good fortune of conceiving during her honeymoon. Sasuke shook his brother's hand and gave him a hug which was returned with a whispered "You're gonna be an uncle, Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyes widened and gave his brother a big smile. "Just remember I don't babysit, Aniki". Itachi laughed and everybody was surprised to hear the obviously happy and proud sound coming from the older Uchiha.

Naruto was hugging Hinata and saying his congratulations while gazing at Sasuke's smiling face. He looked so handsome and unguarded and his heart momentarily ached as he remembered his ultimatum earlier. 'Well, it can't be helped', he thought. 'Sasuke's an Uchiha and they will do what they want to do'. As he released Hinata his cell phone vibrated on his pocket and he hastily excused himself while he answered his phone in the corner of the sitting room.

Sasuke looked at Naruto who was talking on his phone. The blond man was talking quietly and glancing at his watch at the same time. He hoped that Naruto doesn't have to leave soon as he walked to the coffee trolley in the hopes of offering the blond a refill and perhaps a truce of sorts. He looked at Naruto again in time to see him flip his phone shut and make his way to Hinata and Itachi.

"Congratulations Itachi-san. I wish I could stay longer, but my night manager has informed me that one of the staff has fallen sick and we are short handed at Kitsune, so I'm going to have to go ahead of everybody". Naruto said as he clasped Itachi's hand in a firm handshake.

"Friday night is always busy at Kitsune, eh, Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked returning the handshake.

"Yes it is and I hope it will continue to be so". Naruto replied with a smile. He looked at Hinata and pecked her cheek. "Good night Hinata-chan and take care of the littlest Uchiha, ne?" He said jokingly at Hinata.

"Goodnight Naruto-kun. Thanks for coming". She replied softly.

Naruto bowed formally to the couple and approached Chouji and Shikamaru who heard the conversation. "Gotta go man, Sakura's juggling everything. Konohamaru is out with the cold and Moegi has finals tomorrow. Udon's probably crying because of fright right now, so I gotta run!" He gave his partners a distracted hug as his cell phone began to vibrate in his pocket again. "Shika, the checks?" he asked while walking backwards and checking his phone.

"I'll be in later, don't worry and hurry before Sakura gives you a black eye." His partner drawled lazily while waving him goodbye.

"Sorry, bye everybody!" He called to the room while running to the waiting butler who held his coat in one hand while politely ushering him to the waiting elevator.

* * *

Sasuke stared at his forgotten coffee and got up to get himself some brandy from the liquor cabinet. His brother's guests had left an hour ago and since he still maintained his old room in the apartment, he decided to stay the night instead. As ice cubes clinked in the crystal glass, Sasuke glanced at the Konoha lights spread from his brother's balcony. He allowed his thoughts to drift back to the blond and his statement earlier.

"Friends or lovers, the ball's in your court Uchiha." Naruto had told him earlier. While he was man enough to admit that he wanted to at least be Naruto's friend, he also wanted to be his lover. But how do you go about propositioning a man like Naruto?

Sasuke wasn't a stranger to pursuit. He was an Uchiha for crying out loud. He knew what he wanted and how to get it, man or woman. He had discovered while studying abroad that while he could get aroused by women, he preferred men as sexual partners since they are less fussy and more direct to the point. He didn't have the patience for courtships or wooing that some women seem to require. And while he knew how to romance his partners, conquering a man gave him more satisfaction then women. Plus, he had had enough of girls and women having been the object of their crushes from the time he was able to walk. It's fair to say that the stalking attitudes of some of his old classmates have turned him gay!

So what's wrong with Naruto?, he thought. He's been pursued and vice versa. He wasn't a blushing virgin and he was sure that neither was Naruto. Is it because Naruto was happy, or that he seemed happy? Wait, didn't he just admit earlier that he was jealous of his brother's happiness? If so, then Naruto could probably make him happy, so why was he hesitating? What a fucked up situation this has become.

"Something wrong, Sasuke?"

So intent was he on brooding that he didn't notice Itachi join him on the balcony. "Hn. What makes you say that, Itachi?" he asked his brother.

Itachi smirked at his younger version and replied: "Well, you've been distracted the whole night, plus you said that you're in a fucked up situation. So, I'm guessing something is wrong…"

Sasuke was momentarily stymied as he had no idea that he had said the words out loud earlier. He tapped at his glass and looked at his older brother. He and Itachi had always been close, he thought, so what the hell!

"Itachi, I'm gay." He stated his brother baldly whilst staring straight into similar black eyes.

"Yes, I know foolish little brother. I've known from the beginning". Itachi replied with a straight face. "But how does your being gay relate to the fucked up situation?"

"What the hell, you knew!" he shouted back. He was slowly losing his composure. To say that he was surprised that his brother knew about him being gay was an understatement. Sasuke was floored! He sucked in a deep breath and slowly gathered his wits about. Slowly releasing his breath, he looked at his older brother and said boldly: "It's Naruto, I want him".

"Hn. You are an Uchiha, Sasuke and we always get what we want. Remember that time, when you wanted how to learn how to throw shuriken? You wanted me to teach you the advanced stuff. Do you remember what I told you, little brother?" Itachi asked.

"Always start from the basics". Sasuke recited proudly. "But what does that have to do with my winning over Naruto?"

Itachi looked at him squarely and said: "Hyuuga-sama was an old rival of our father's. He hated anything and everything Uchiha. And while he would never admit that it merging both companies paid out in the end as our products compliment each other, he is secretly pleased that an Uchiha is taking care of his beloved daughter. He knows that when it comes to his daughter, next to a Hyuuga, an Uchiha was the best candidate for the job". He paused for a while and took a sip of his drink.

"Hinata is your age, we didn't circulate in the same circles, but I have known her since she was a child. I have looked at her from afar. When I first made my intentions clear, Hinata was frightened of me. But as time went by, she got to know the real me and eventually she fell in love with me. When we started going out formally, Hyuuga-sama was livid, but Hinata stood her ground. Over the years we have become friends, best friends and then lovers". Sasuke noted that there was a faint blush on his brother's cheeks. While he knew that Uchihas seldom blushed, he decided to attribute the redness to his brother's drink instead. "Now, we are partners, both equal and soon, Hinata and I will become parents. Do you understand me, little brother?"

Sasuke pondered his brother's words and agreed that if he were Hinata he would probably be scared of Itachi too. They were brothers and there were times that he was scared of him, so he could only imagine how his sister-in-law felt at the early stages of their relationship. He also noted that while both Hinata and Itachi were silent, they complimented each other really well. Hinata was light while Itachi was dark. Hinata could calm his brother's raging temper with a quiet look or soft words. Itachi on the other hand can bring Hinata out of her shell. He remembered how she used to stutter and fidget when in the company of other people. Now although Hinata was still shy, she was also more confident and finally over her stuttering and fidgeting stage and he was sure this was because of his brother's confident personality rubbing off his wife.

They were like Yin and Yang, two halves of a whole. The other was sunny and bright while the other was silent and dark. The other liked to smile while the other seemed to brood. Hinata and Itachi were just like him and Nar…

Sasuke suddenly stood straighter. He downed the last of his drink and with a smirk of his own hurriedly thanked his older brother and went inside the sitting room. "Don't wait up, Aniki." He told his brother and bade him a distracted goodnight as he hurried to the elevator.

* * *

Naruto was beat. He had completely forgotten that the 10 pm late night sale which had been going on for the last two weekends at the mall next door would bring in more customers as tired shoppers rested their equally tired feet while they nursed their thirst with cold beers and cocktails inside Kitsune.

It was now 1 am and he was signing the last of the checks for his employee's wages for the week. Shika had gone up front to help Kiba and Sakura a bit as the last of their clients slowly filled out of the pub. God he was tired as he raised a fist to stifle his yawns. As he loopily signed the check, Shikamaru came in with a cup of steaming coffee which he set down in front of his blond friend.

"Thanks. Love yah, Shika". He said winking playfully at his dark haired partner while stretching his arms up his head releasing tense muscles and popping a joint or two.

Shikamaru scoffed said: "That's not from me. Compliments of the gentleman at the bar". He told his old friend.

"Huh? What gentleman"? Naruto asked while blinking blearily.

"Well, you're never gonna find out unless you get your lazy bum off the chair." The genius replied lazily. "Go on, the guy looks like he means business. I'll give these to the kids." Shikamaru told him referring to their employees and their pay.

Naruto smiled his thanks while cradling the hot cup of Joe and made his way up front. Kiba was washing some of the glasses in sudsy water while Sakura and Udon gathered bottles and glasses from the tables on the floor. There were a few people left, so Kitsune was winding down for the night. He was still blinking sleep away when he saw Sasuke sitting on his "usual" seat in the corner of the bar, drink in hand.

"Hey man." He greeted the Uchiha.

Sasuke resisted the urge to "hn" back. "Hey yourself." he greeted in return steeling his resolve to keep it friendly.

Naruto slowly sipped his coffee and sighed in approval. He kept glancing at the rest of the patrons with a frown on his face.

"Who are you looking for?" Sasuke asked, his curiosity piqued as Naruto seemed to be looking for somebody.

"I'm looking for the gentleman who sent me this coffee. I wanna say thanks." Naruto said.

Sasuke stared at the blond haired idiot in front of him. He remembered his resolve and resisted the urge to smack the shorter man in front of him. "You're looking at him, moron!" he said coldly to Naruto, his resolve broken as he sent the blond one of his Uchiha glares.

Naruto blinked and answered slyly: "Sorry, Shika said "gentleman" so I was looking for one. Never thought it would come from a jerky bastard like you!" Naruto was of course secretly pleased that the coffee had come from Sasuke. Did this mean that Sasuke wanted to be friends at least?

"Hn. Who knew you could be such a smart ass, Dobe!"

The euphoria of having Sasuke bring him coffee was fading and it was fast being replaced with annoyance and irritation at the superior attitude being emitted from the Uchiha.

"At least I don't have a stick up my ass, you jerk!"

"Che, nice come back, Dobe!" Sasuke said with a roll of his black eyes.

"Why you…."

"Shut up and get a room both of you! You're getting on my nerves, man!" Kiba said from the sink.

Naruto jerked back from Sasuke. Their faces had been inches apart during that last comment as he was getting ready to collar the dark haired man. He had no idea that he and Sasuke were giving off sexual vibes.

Naruto cleared his throat and said his thanks quietly. He continued to sip at his coffee while a cute blush graced his tanned cheeks. Sasuke smirked and thought that Kiba's suggestion had merit. He still hasn't forgotten his most recent fantasy involving the blond and his short lived massage. He wanted his massage and more, and Uchihas always get what they want.

However, Uchihas were also subtle so he acknowledged Naruto's thanks with a "hn" and asked: "So neighbor, what time do you get off this joint? Or does the owner have to close up?"

To hell with Itachi's suggestion of going to the basics and taking it slow. Naruto was a man and he hoped Naruto would take all his Uchihaness like a man! He looked so delectable sipping his coffee with a blush, plus he had his fantasies to satisfy dangit!

Naruto's mouth hung limply as he gazed wordlessly at the black haired man across the bar. 'Is he thinking what I'm thinking?' he thought dumbly.

"Why, what were you thinking, Dobe?" Sasuke purred seductively.

"Oh my God! I said that out loud?" Naruto screamed while he banged his head on the granite counter and wished that the gods would open up the earth and swallow him up. He had never been so embarrassed his whole life and this included the time when his grandmother caught him masturbating to dirty magazines of men when he was sixteen!

"Hey, relax Naruto. I'm sure Sakura, Shika and me can close-up just fine." Kiba said innocently from his soapy sink and gave Sasuke a wink. "Go home and de-stress, if you know what I mean?" He guffawed loudly as he continued with his dirty glasses.

"I hope your first dog patient bites you in the balls, Kiba!" Naruto growled at his old classmate who continued to laugh at his expense. Standing up and grumbling about misbehaving employees, he opened the back doors he shouted to his partner: "Going home, Shika! Lock up will yah!"

"Hey, don't forget it's my victory party here tomorrow! I have guests so I won't be tending bar OK. Don't be late or Sakura's gonna give you a black-eye." Kiba reminded his boss as Naruto put on his jacket and felt his pockets for his wallet, keys and phone.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever Dog Boy! Honestly, you think they own the place." Naruto mumbled good naturedly as he waved to everybody else goodnight.

* * *

Sasuke glanced at his companion. His strangely silent companion. They were on a taxi on the way to their building and the blond hasn't said a word after telling the driver their address. Even though he has known Naruto for a short time, Sasuke's instincts knew that this bout of quietness was not normal. Was he nervous? Sasuke thought. Good, now I have the upper hand. His inner Sasuke was obviously congratulating himself, patting his back and grinning broadly.

As they reached their building, Sasuke swatted away Naruto's hands and handed the cabbie their fare. As Naruto keyed in the pin for the elevators to the penthouse floor to open, Sasuke mentally inventoried the contents of his bedside table for the necessary props for the night.

Lube, Check.

Condoms, Check.

Dobe, Check.

He reached for Naruto's elbow to guide the man to the waiting elevator. Good, what a docile Dobe we have. He mentally snickered again. Yes! All is going to plan to command and conquer the blond.

So you can imagine his surprise when he found himself pinned to the back of the elevator with the Dobe's tongue down his throat. As he gasped in surprise, Naruto seized the chance to dominate and delved his tongue deeper while pressing his thigh closer to the black haired man's groin.

'Holy shit! Naruto can kiss!' Inner Sasuke was cheering the Dobe! Sasuke was overwhelmed with by the jolt of desire coursing through his body. Naruto tasted like coffee, scotch and something distinctly Naruto. The thigh pressing to his alarmingly erect penis was making it twitch in anticipation for the pleasure to come his way.

As Naruto hungrily plundered Sasuke's willing mouth, the elevator had stopped on their floor and Sasuke was lucky he was quick enough to catch the closing door before the elevator returned them to the ground floor. As he clumsily maneuvered his Dobe who had his lips attacking the pale column of his neck this time to his front door, he had to mentally slap himself as he felt Naruto began to fumble with his belt buckle.

"Eager aren't we, Naruto." He said huskily.

"Why yes, Sasuke. I've been wanting your pale ass for weeks now and now that I finally have it where it belongs, you better brace yourself for a pounding, Uchiha." Naruto replied cockily while wagging his eyebrows at the Uchiha suggestively.

Sasuke smirked as he keyed in his pin to his front door. Naruto was now grinding against his backside and while he did not find this unpleasant; his inner Sasuke was cringing at the loss of his Uchihaness. 'Uchiha's don't bottom!' Inner Sasuke ranted. Naruto kissed the back of Sasuke's neck as one of his hands snaked to the front to palm Sasuke's still hard member through his slacks.

"We'll see who's gonna bottom, Dobe." He said as he turned and pulled the blond man by his lapels inside his still dark apartment and melded their lips together.

Sasuke poured all his desires into that kiss and he could feel Naruto melt like putty in his arms. As they blindly made their way inside Sasuke's apartment, he quickly and efficiently divested his Dobe of his jacket, shirt, jeans and boxers.

Naruto shivered slightly as the cool air hit his naked ass. Or was it because of Sasuke's great kisses? He doesn't know and he doesn't care. All his senses were tingling as the dark haired man lowered both of them on his huge king sized bed and kissed his neck. His heart rate began to double as Sasuke began to kiss and suck around his jaw and his neck. He felt butterfly kisses on his cheeks and eyes. He opened desire lidded eyes to meet equally burning black eyes looking at him with lust.

Not to be outdone, Naruto trailed his hands inside Sasuke's shirt and felt his nipples harden at his slight touch. He flet Sasuke's breath hitch as he repeated the action again. He allowed his fingers to travel to Sasuke's side as he slowly kneaded the muscles gently. He heard Sasuke moan into his neck and straighten as he took off his shirt in one fluid motion.

Naruto had about two seconds to admire the smooth hairless chest that tapered into hard abs with a sexy belly button before he was pushed gently lie on the bed. As Sasuke's half naked form loomed above him, his slowly liquefying mind could only come up with "Sex God" to describe the phenomenon above him.

Sasuke could see that his Dobe's loud and cheerful personality was getting overshadowed by lust. He smiled again as he placed kisses from the blond's strong chest progressively growing lower as his tongue licked liquid fire to Naruto's already desire laden brain. His cock was twitching merrily at the sweet moans coming from the blond's lips. Sasuke lavished attention to both Naruto's nipples as he again began his descent downwards. As he began to kiss the blond's navel, he could feel Naruto buckling his hips upwards in a suggestive fashion. Sasuke smirked again as he kissed the inside of Naruto's thighs while his long fingers ghosted a feel at the blond's balls.

"Hey you jerk! Stop teasing me and suck my dick already before I flip you and fuck you dry!" Naruto's harsh but husky declaration was unnaturally loud inside the silent apartment. He was currently looking down at his would be lover who was busily feasting on his thighs while neglecting his aching cock. His hands were fisted in the sheets in his attempt not to pull at the dark locks and rape the talented albeit teasing mouth.

As Sasuke looked up from his position between the bartender's legs, his black gaze was again met by laughing blue eyes. "Hn, Dobe. I must be losing my touch for you to still be coherent."

Not giving the other man to reply, Sasuke maintained eye contact while quickly engulfing Naruto's attention seeking cock in one go. He grinned in satisfaction as blue eyes rolled into the blond head while the pink lips uttered a very loud: "Fuuuuuck!"

Sasuke bobbed his head up and down trying his best to cover the long pink length of Naruto's dick. His other hand was blindingly pulling on the bedside table in its attempt to find the seldom used bottle of lube. While Naruto was pleasantly distracted he discreetly opened the cap and squeezed a generous amount on his finger tips. He removed his mouth from Naruto's cock to transfer his attention to pale globes and he sucked each one eagerly earning himself a very long moan and a grunt from the man below him. As he encircled the Naruto's penis in one hand, his other hand began to wander underneath the bond man's balls.

He slowly teased the puckered hole with his lubed finger while looking intently at Naruto's face for any signs of discomfort. While he wanted to get to business right away, he didn't want to hurt Naruto as he wanted to be able to fuck the blond at least twice tonight. Hell, if he were to come clean right now, he wanted to fuck the blond at least twice every night!

As Naruto slowly opened his eyes to gaze at Sasuke sitting in between his parted thighs, the black haired man slowly inserted his fingers inside Naruto's hole. As the blond grimaced in discomfort, Sasuke lowered his head to the blond's cock and began to suck again. Soon, Naruto was again distracted by the pleasures brought on by the sexy mouth working on his dick. He forgot about the fingers circling and prodding his asshole until he felt a second digit go up his entrance.

Naruto again moaned but Sasuke cold tell that it was more from pleasure than pain as he continued his ministrations while stretching the blond. But Naruto couldn't take on the continued teasing. He could feel his orgasm building up. He began to raise his hips in up and down impatience and fucked Sasuke's mouth as a silent plea to the dark haired man to hurry up. Sasuke nearly gagged and released Naruto's cock reluctantly.

"Fuck, Dobe. Be patient. I don't want to hurt you." Sasuke told the blond.

"Faster Sasuke. I wanna cum already." Naruto was surprised at his husky, needy, pleading voice. He seldom begged during sex. But he was beyond caring. All he wanted was his release as the beginning heat of his orgasm began to make his ears ring and his and his eyesight become blurry with stars.

Sasuke understood and complied. He sucked at the pink dick harder while his fingers moved inside out with speed. He twisted his finger tips a bit while pressing at a certain spot and knew he found the blond's prostate when he felt the other man buckle and moan loudly while unloading a mouthful of his essence into the talented mouth that sucked on his manhood. Sasuke eagerly swallowed and sucked Naruto dry. He was busy licking his lips as he listened to his blond Dobe pant in satisfaction.

The blond's sexy moan was almost Sasuke's undoing. Fuck he needed to cum right now! His hands began to search around his bedside table again and found the packet of condoms he had stashed. He was busily coating his latex covered dick in lube when his dark eyes again met sexy blue ones.

Naruto had felt his seed shoot off and he was temporarily transported to a world of shooting stars. He felt hot but lightweight at the same time. He was sated and content. As he slowly descended from the sexual high he found his "Sex God" covering his big hard cock with a condom. Fuck, Sasuke looked like a Greek god as he coated his hard on with lube. As he observed Sasuke's preparations, he heard the normally stoic dark haired man say: "Get on all fours, Dobe."

His softening member immediately went to full attention at the sound of the sexy voice! Was it possible to get off on just the sound of his voice? Let's face it; he was hooked on the Uchiha's sexiness. He knew that whatever the bastard would command, he would follow. Naruto was seriously thinking of the implications of his discovery. As he slowly roused himself to comply, Sasuke stopped him, took his chin and looked down at serious blue eyes.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Sasuke asked his suddenly serious partner. A silent Dobe was weird but a serious one unnerved him. "Are you uncomfortable doing it that way?" he asked.

"Nothing, Jerk. Come on, let's get this over with. I know you need to cum too." He answered back and eagerly got into the requested position.

Sasuke knew that Naruto was thinking about something important but his raging dick would not be ignored any longer. And so ignoring his partner's suddenly serious blue eyes, he slowly pushed his two fingers into the already waiting ass hole. As Naruto hissed in pain, Sasuke slowly pushed his fingers back and forth while slowly making scissoring motions to help the tiny passage get accustomed to being stretched. Since Naruto was facing away from him, he couldn't see his face but he knew by the tight muscles on the blond's shoulders that the sensation was uncomfortable. His fingers and hands were still covered in lube so his other hand went in front of Naruto to grab his very erect penis. He timed his fingers to synchronize with his pumps and soon Naruto was again moaning in pleasure.

Sasuke was the one getting impatient this time. He could feel Naruto's heat on his fingers. He could feel the tightness as the muscles inside gently spasmed during his intrusion. A third finger was pushed inside, but suddenly, the blond man squirmed away from Sasuke and lay back down on the pillows.

"Sasuke, I can't take it anymore!" Naruto said.

Sasuke's heart sank and his erection flagged a bit at Naruto's words. 'Fuck!' Inner Sasuke screamed!

Sasuke's eyes grew as large as saucers as the blond raised and folded both his legs to his chest while both his hands spread his ass cheeks wide.

"There's a time for **teasing** you Jerk, and a time for **fucking**. **I. Want. You. To. Fuck. Me. Now. Dumbass!**" Naruto enunciated clearly while wantonly displaying his pink asshole for Sasuke to see.

'Oh fuck, Dobe!' Needing no more further instruction, Sasuke rammed his very hard cock into the eagerly twitching hole and abandoned all control. Both men groaned at the sensation and both began to pant at the heat beginning to coil up their respective guts.

It seemed that the air around them became hotter and electrified. As Sasuke repeated the motion again, he found that it became harder to breath at each thrust. Soon he was pounding without abandon into Naruto's ass. He could hear the loud slapping of their bodies but he was beyond caring whether or not he was hurting his partner. However, judging from the moans and the "Oh fuck, yes" coming from beneath him, he surmised that Naruto was as close to his release as he was.

As he fucked Naruto hard into his mattress he could feel the beginnings of his orgasm burn a fire through his belly. A white light began to impede his peripheral vision and soon he was screaming his release out as his seed spilled into the latex, egged on by the in-out motions of his dick inside the tight hole. Stars and comets flew right behind his eyelids and almost immediately, a very hoarse "Sasukeeee!!!" followed by the convulsions of Naruto's inner muscles forcibly pumped Sasuke's dick into completion. Sasuke rode out his orgasm as Naruto moaned and squirmed underneath him.

As he collapsed next to the sweaty bond haired man next to him, Sasuke couldn't help but grin stupidly up his dark ceiling. That was the best sex he has had, bar none. The wait was really worth his huge orgasm. The only adjectives his sex addled brain could come up with was: fucking great and fucking sated! Genius IQ indeed. As he raised his arms behind his head and noted that his hair was damp and he would probably need a shower before proceeding to round number two.

Speaking of round number two, he turned his head to look at his lover. Expecting to see laughing blue but satisfied eyes, he was surprised to see Naruto's closed eyes. Gentle snores came from the man beside him and he could only guess that helping out at the pub and making mad passionate love with him had the blond tuckered out. The blond was currently lying on Sasuke's bed spread eagled and Sasuke's brain came up with another adjective: fucking adorable.

He gingerly removed the condom and wiped off Naruto's semen from his stomach with a tissue. He then disposed of the evidences of their activities in his garbage can. He was simply too tired to do anything more so he pulled the blue satin sheets around his and Naruto's waists and shut off his bedside lamp and eagerly followed his blond haired Dobe off to the land of Nod.

* * *

Sasuke sat on a barstool with his shoulders slumped. He has been trying in vain to ignore the two women who were seated at his either side. Even though Sakura has been dating some painter-artist guy a few years back, she still could not resist the urge to flirt with her old crush. Of course, it was more like competition and tradition between herself and her best friend Ino seeing that the other woman was married to Naruto's business partner Chouji. And while Sasuke knew that neither were serious about their "rivalry" the repeated refrains of "take your dirty hands off Sasuke-kun, Ino-pig" and "like he would ever notice anything else about you, forehead-girl" were getting to Sasuke's self control. However, he was an Uchiha and Uchihas don't deck women no matter how annoyingly insane they were, so he raised his glass instead in a silent signal for the bartender to refill his empty glass.

"I knew it!" the blond bartender told the dark haired man across him as he poured another generous splash of Jack Daniel's.

"Know what, Dobe?" he asked in return.

"That you had a fan club going on." The blond chuckled merrily. Sasuke looked like a dam ready to burst as the two women ignored Naruto and continued to argue about their beloved "Sasuke-kun".

Sasuke looked at his almost full highball and raised his dark brows to Naruto. "What's this Dobe, trying to get me drunk?" he asked smirking.

Naruto smiled guiltily at Sasuke but decided to come clean any way. "Yeah, I figured getting drunk was the only way for me to own your pale ass." He told the Uchiha unabashedly.

Sasuke smirked grew wider as he recalled the events earlier that day. Trust his Dobe to always be direct to the point.

_Sasuke opened his black eyes to see the sun trying to streak its way inside the closed blinds of his bedroom window. As he slowly moved his limbs he noticed that some of his muscles were sore and as the events of last night began to filter through his sleep logged brain, he grinned happily as he attributed the soreness as a result of very pleasing activities. Activities which he wanted a repeat of. Now._

_As he turned his head to his right, sure enough his vision was impeded by bright blond hair. It seems that his delectable Dobe was still asleep and snoring lightly. However, Sasuke's libido would not be denied and so he started kissing the tanned neck and was pleased to hear a sigh escape the blond's mouth in response to his licks and sucks. His hands decided to help his plight along as they travelled across a tanned chest to play with pink nipples. He stopped kissing the neck as his hands continued to cares and touch the hard body beneath him. He gazed at Naruto instead and noted that his eyelids were starting to twitch as he began to wake up. His gaze travelled down and noted that other parts of the blond were starting to wake up too. He let his hands travel lower to palm the erection through blue satin sheets._

_"Like what you see, you bastard?" Naruto asked playfully._

_As Sasuke returned his sights to Naruto's eyes, he was surprised to see the blue eyes become as dark as indigo pools. Desire and lust can be clearly seen in Naruto's expressive eyes and Sasuke felt his breath falter and hitch as he felt tanned hands cup his family jewels. The hand had begun to knead his balls and was starting to travel upwards to curl around Sasuke's already erect penis. Sasuke closed his eyes as he felt heat begin to pool around his loins again and he knew that round two was definitely about to start._

_"What the fuck?" Sasuke suddenly yelled as the talented hand released his member and stopped it's fondling. He looked up to see the blond, **all**_ of the blond standing like a proud Adonis on the side of his bed.

_"As much as I really love fucking Sasuke, both you and I smell like sweat and sex. So whaddaya say we continue this in your bathroom while we clean up?" the blond suggested._

_Who knew that his Dobe was a stickler for hygiene like he was. "Come one, jerk, I'm getting all hot and horny here!" the blond prodded again while walking away, giving Sasuke a clear view of a sculpted back and a very tight butt._

_Sasuke didn't need more convincing as he hastily swiped a pack of condoms on the way to the bathroom._

_Naruto eyed the condoms and said: "I don't think we need that many." he joked._

_"I was a boy scout, Dobe, we are always prepared." Sasuke smirked back._

_As if responding to the Uchiha's sexy voice, Naruto's dick became harder and beads of pre-cum were starting to gather at the pink slit on his cock's head._

_The action was not able to escape the Uchiha's sharp eyes and he proceeded to usher his suddenly very willing Dobe inside is shower. As the couple hastily cleaned themselves, Naruto suddenly dropped the bar of soap on the white tiles of the shower._

_"Oopps, sorry 'bout that, Sasuke." he told his lover._

_"No problem, moron." Sasuke replied as be slowly bent to pick up the bar of soap which stopped near his feet._

_Sasuke suddenly found himself slammed on his frosted shower doors as a very hard dick began to grind against the crease of his butt. "What the fuck, Naruto!" he screamed back at the blond man behind him. He had banged his head on the stupid glass and it was starting to sting._

_Naruto was undeterred however as he clearly said: "Hehe, your pale ass is now mine, Sasuke. Soon you will be moaning my name as I fuck you senseless inside your shower". He huskily continued: "You are never gonna forget me Sasuke. I'm gonna make sure that the image of me fucking your tight little hole here will stay with you forever!"_

_"Oh fuck, Naruto!" came Sasuke's heated reply. "I get really horny when you talk dirty like that!"_

_With a sudden burst of speed and energy, Sasuke reversed their positions. It was now Naruto's turn to whine as his blond head met the shower stall's cool tiles. Sasuke hastily got down to one knee and took his lover's pink dick inside his warm mouth._

_"Oh God, you are so good at giving head, Sasuke." Naruto said as he gazed down at his dark haired bastard who was currently licking at his dick like it was some sort of sweet confection._

_Sasuke looked up at his blond lover and hmmed into his erection causing the other to grasp his black hair and bob it up and down his straining manhood. Unluckily for the blond, Sasuke hated it when control was taken away from him. So to distract the man currently fucking his mouth, he suddenly pushed two wet fingers inside the blond's puckered ass hole._

_"FUCK! That hurt you mean bas-", he was suddenly cut off as Sasuke began to fondle and prod his prostate with deft fingers. "Never mind!" Naruto moaned loudly as waves and waves of pleasure coursed through his body casuing him to unconsciously lift his leg to give Sasuke better access to his hole._

_Sasuke was again getting desperate for his release as Naruto began moaning and twitching under his ministrations. The sexy sounds of his Dobe getting of on the pleasure he was providing was like a hefty dose of potent aphrodisiac administerd straight to his very hard cock. He looked up and sure enough the site of his Dobe panting, holding his leg up high with his eyes closed made the blood pound inside his ears while his heart drummed a staccato beat in his chest. Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off Naruto. He was a sight to behold._

_"Sasuke! Fuck, I'm cumming!" Naruto screamed as jets of milky white semen hit the back of his bastard's throat. Sasuke seemed pleased as he continued to lap up the white rivulets that escaped his eager mouth while continuing to pump the blond's slowly softening cock._

_Naruto was still on a high as he felt lips and tongue taskting like his spunk suddenly clamp onto his slightly opened mouth. He moaned again as Sasuke ground his still very hard cock onto his thigh._

_"Sorry, Dobe, seeing that you're dick has gone limp, it's gonna be me that's gonna be fucking your tight little hole!"_

_He then proceeded to turn over the still pliable blond man. "Bend over, Dobe," he whispered._

_"Hey, Sasuke! You tricked me! Gimme two minutes to recover so that I can fuck you instead," Naruto whined. However, he did as he was told so Sasuke knew that his protest was half-hearted._

_"Hn.... Maybe next time, Na-ru-to" was Sasuke's sexy non-comm ital reply as he gave the blond man the most unforgettable shower stall fucking of his life._

Sasuke came to the present with the realization that he was again hard but still sitting between the two arguing women. God, he wanted nothing more than to get his blond home and hump him into his mattress again. As if a light bulb suddenly went on Sasuke's head, he returned his attention to the blond who was again sipping a cup of coffee across from him.

"So neighbor, what time do you get off this joint? Or does the owner have to close up?" he purred seductively to the blond.

Naruto promptly sputtered into his coffee and looked at his lover with laughing blue eyes. "I dunno. I guess I can leave early, Jerk. But you are asking me to desert one of my dearest friends in his hour of victory. You have to make it worth my while," he told the dark haired man with a saucy wink.

"Hn. How about my pale ass then, Dobe?" Sasuke asked boldly. "Is that worth your while?"

Naruto was shocked to his very core! Sasuke was asking to bottom! No, no, Sasuke was **telling** him that he was going to bottom! His heart suddenly sounded really loud in his ears and he wondered if the other man could see his organ beat through the material of his sweater. He licked his suddenly dry lips as he stared into dark eyes. Sasuke was handing his ass over to him. He felt dizzy, elated, joyous! He was going to own Sasuke Uchiha. He wanted to shout to the entire city that he, Naruto Uzumaki was going to own Sasuke Uchiha's pale ass! Just as Sasuke owned his!

Naruto smilled his mega watt smile and for Sasuke, it was as if light had finally come to the earth. While Naruto's lips smiled for him, his dark blue almost indigo eyes promised that tonight was also going to be worth Sasuke's while.

He looked past Sasuke to his dancing partner and hollered: "Going home, Shika! Lock up will yah!"

"UWAAA!!! CAN WE WATCH??!!" came Sakura and Ino's chorus.

Two pairs of eyes trailed the blond and dark haired men as they exited Kitsune amid catcalls, whistles and hasty good-byes. One set of lavender colored eyes looked up to very black ones.

"Looks like another Uchiha gets what he wants," said a soft voice.

"Yes, Hime. It sure looks like it." the dark eyed man answerd just as softly.


End file.
